namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Pyra (City)
'''Pyra '''is the capital city of Namiden. It houses the Temple of Leon, an altar, and several iconic shops. Location Pyra is located in the Region of Ymyr, on the east coast of the continent/ It is surrounded by forest and is near many rivers which provide wood, fish, trade routes and a stable economy. History Pyra was one of the first places settlers decided to build a town. Due to it's environmental advantage, Pyra exceled much quicker than the other villages in Namiden. It pays heavy respect to God Nami, as it was built in his image. There is a statue of Nami with an anvil crafting the sun in the center of it. Even as the religion of The 11 Spirits became the much more popularized religion in Pyra, the respect of God Nami still remained. General Pyra is one of the most modern cities in Namiden. It receives trade from Kanamerica and Dorian due to it's close position to the ocean. It has the highest economy out of all villages in Namiden, and the most available jobs. Due to this though, crime is slightly higher in Pyra, but with local law enforcement it remains mostly balanced. Society The people of Pyra usually work 9 to 5 jobs as merchants, where they will get goods shipped to them via farms elsewhere in Namiden, or will trade imported goods. Schools are much more common in Pyra as well due to its larger population. The most practiced sport in Pyra is rowing, as the city is near a lot of rivers. Those who don't become merchants may become lumberjacks or fishermen. Economy The economy is very stable in Pyra. Due to an active government, local law enforcement, and the environmental advantages, Pyra excels in many aspects. Pyra consistantly trades with Dorian and Kanamerica via boat, and will sell goods to travelers in Namiden then come to Pyra to purchase imported goods. Unlike most cities in Namiden, there is a city tax on all goods that fund the law enforcement, education services and the higher quality roads and appearance of the town. Shops Pyra is home to many different kinds of shops, many of which represent a traded good or local business. Farms elsewhere in Namiden will set up shop in Pyra to sell goods. *Malachi's Bar and Grill - A place where gentlemen go after work to drink and partake in social events *Phael's Woodworks - A store that excels in wood crafted items like swords, shields, tables, chairs, and buckets. *Ecks Rated - A Kirottica store with imported adult goods from Dorian. *Jak's - A jewelry craft that specializes in pendants. Government There is a mayor of Pyra, one of which governs over most of the Ymyr Region, but not over the entire Namiden continent. He is in charge of taxes, the law enforcement, and education system. New leaders are elected every four years. Laws The laws of Pyra are more strict that the three common laws. There are other laws that restrict weapon carrying, magic use, violence of any kind and public sexual activities.